The Christmas Chaos
by Jo Soulliere
Summary: Some what uninvited, The scoobies all decide to go to Spikes for christmas... When Witches start casting spells, things start going wrong...
1. Thinking back

**Title:** The Christmas Chaos

**Chapter:** 1

**RATING: **T

**Author(s):** Jo Soulliere & Graphospasm

**Webpage:** N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Not sure of the pairings, if any as of yet, other than that of Willow/Tara ...

**Disclaimer: **We own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, We don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this should have been posted like.. a month ago... I'm a bit slow getting it posted... heh.. sorry .. Hope you enjoy it all the same. Graphospasm and myself are doing a round-robin on writing it, so.. Read.. Review... Enjoy. :)

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** First chapter

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Jan. 11, '06

* * *

Spike was sitting alone in his crypt, nothing to light the small, dark chamber except a few candles and the Tv that he was now watching. The only indication that Christmas would soon arrive was the movie that only managed to partially keep his attention. _A Christmas Story._

Today was December 24th. Christmas Eve. '_Ah, so what. Christmas is no big deal to me. I used to enjoy Christmas... But that was another me... another life.' _Spike thought.

It was just past sunset and the creatures of the night were free to run the streets of Sunnydale as they pleased. Both the demons and Slayers. _'Slayers... The slayer... Buffy.' _He thought to himself. _'She'll probably be out for a patrol tonight, before the holiday festivities begin. Bloody predictable of her. Maybe I'll go find her, have myself a bit of fun.' _His attention was now brought back to the movie playing before him. He scowled.

"A load of crap that is." He said aloud, flicking off the tele as he stood up, and headed for the door, grabbing his long leather trench coat on the way.

Spike reached the door of his crypt pulling it open without much thought, as he always did. "What the bloody hell! What's going on?" he yelled as a balled up hand hit him in the face, before he had time to realise what was going on. It wasn't quite hard enough to be a punch. "Someone's gonna get a right lashing for that!"

"Oh, no... Spike. I'm um... sorry." Spike heard a familiar voice that sounded both apologetic and terrified.

'_Clem'_ Spike thought. _'Should have known.'_

"Sorry. I was just getting ready to knock. I didn't mean to... You know," Clem raised his hand and made a knocking motion in the air. "Knock on you. I was trying..." He stammered. "Um, you know, I brought chips!" he said finally trying to change the subject as he held up a bag of Doritos in his other hand. He gave what was supposed to be an apologetic smile, but turned out looking like more of a grimace instead.

Spike Scowled with his eyebrow raised. Looking at the saggy skinned, floppy eared demon, Spike sighed and stepped aside. "Might as well come in. Just watch what you're doing next time." Spike couldn't stay made at him. He was after all, pretty much the only demon left that would talk to him. The only one he could consider a friend.

Spike took his coat off, replacing it to it's spot on the chair near the door. "So..." Clem started. "I thought I'd come over for a holiday visit. See how you've been."

Spike looked at him for a moment. "You do get that we aren't usually the sort to celebrate Christmas..." He said. "You know, it being about the birth of Christ and all that's good and holy."

"Oh, right... Us being demons and all. But, you know, I thought it might be fun. Just because we're demons and supposed to be evil doesn't mean that we should be excluded from all the fun things going on around us..." He made a face. "And who really wants to be evil anyway?"

"Well, I bloody well do, for one. But... This soddin' chip... you know the story." Spike said.

"Well, the Slayer. I just figure it's better to be on her good side. Rather than the opposite... Which would lead to, you know... death." He looked at Spike. "And... I brought a gift."

"Oh, well, in that case... feel free to be festive. Just, Don't start singing those bloody carols and all that. Else I'll have to throw you out by that floppy ear of yours."

Clem smiled and held out a small crudely wrapped package. "Sorry it doesn't look better..." He said holding up his hand. "But these aren't exactly made for wrapping gifts."

Spike chuckled with a smirk forming on his lips. "No, mate. I'd say they weren't." Spike took the gift and sat it on a table. "Well, might as well make yourself at home. Watch the tele or something." Spike sat down in his chair, turning the tv back on, catching what was left of _A Christmas Story._

"Oh, I like this show." Clem said settling himself on the sofa. "I was hoping to catch it this year."

Spike shook his head. "I don't know why. It's the worst bloody show I've ever seen."


	2. Presents all around

**Title:** The Christmas Chaos

**Chapter:** 2

**RATING:** T

**Author(s):** Jo Soulliere & Graphospasm

**Webpage:** N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Not sure of the pairings, if any as of yet, other than that of Willow/Tara ...

**Disclaimer: **We own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, We don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** Heh round 2... Read.. Review... Enjoy. :)

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** 1 & 2

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Jan. 11, '06

* * *

"Willow!" Buffy yelled up the steps. "Are you coming or do I have to slay alone on _Christmas Eve_?"

Buffy heard Willow grunt in aggravation and smiled to herself.

Tara's soft laughter floated down the stairs. "We'll be down in five, Buffy."

"You know, historically," Xander whined, "being chopped meat hasn't turned out well for the meat."

"Awhh Xander, I know I can always count on you." Buffy grinned. "Where else would you be on a Friday night?"

"Hey, hey, Lady. I'll have none of that belittling my love life or I'll go home and celebrate the birth of Jesus with the two people on earth who've no idea that they even birthed me. We'll have vodka and yelling—it's very festive."

"Sounds like a veritable Christmas jubilee. A lot like we're gonna be having around casa Summers this year."

"You still mopin about Dawnie spending Christmas with your dad?" Willow groused from the top of the stairs. "It's all I've heard today, the whine whine whine of the neglected youth."

"You know, Buff, I'm sure it's not too late to make the red-eye to Italia." Xander smirked.

Buffy scoffed. "As if I need that old baggy loser to show me a good Christmas. Besides, I'd rather spend the holiday slaying than with dad. And I have you guys. You're going to spend Christmas with me … right?"

"Well, besides the fact that none of us are Christian, I'd say we're all pretty willing to spread some holiday cheer." Tara mumbled.

Buffy turned to glance at the Wiccas coming down the staircase. "Spread?" she asked.

Willow smiled and grinned so wide that Buffy started counting teeth. Both she and Tara were loaded down with presents of all shapes and sizes.

"And just where are you planning on spreading all those gifties?"

"Well there's some for you and Xander, and the whiskey is for Xander's mom, and then there's Giles' gift that we need to zap over to England, and this one is getting zapped too—it's for Dawnie. This is for Willie cuz he's had a really hard year you know, what with you destroying his bar. Then of course there's Clem and Angel and Cordy and Fred and Wesley…and er... Spike."

"Spike!" Buffy and Xander shouted at the same time.

"Yeah?" Willow said sheepishly.

"You're going to give that evil bastard a Christmas present?" Buffy hissed.

"Well yeah, Christmas is all about the pleasure of giving Buffy. Spike has helped us out a lot this year and I say he gets a present."

Buffy sighed; Willow's face was dangerously close to resolve. "Fine, fine, I guess he did keep me from getting Barakabara slime in my hair the other night."

Willow smiled and nodded, then turned her glare on Xander.

"Er… I hate him." Xander said, in a voice that was totally supposed to sound defiant.

The glare intensified.

"Ok, FINE," he said maniacally, waving his arms around. "I bought him something too."

Tara giggled softly and Buffy turned wide frightened eyes on her best guy friend.

"You…you…bought him a …" she gasped, "present?"

Xander shrugged. "He saved Anya from that weird poisonous snot demon."

"But you're not even with Anya now! She's all … I'm tired of you and I'm leaving!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not still grateful." Xander stuck out his chin.

"Xander…" Willow warned.

He sighed. "Ok, look, there was this clown thing… and he killed it, and he didn't tell anybody. But now I've told you, and now Christmas is awful," he pouted.

"Awhh, Xanderpants, we all know you're afraid of clowns still."

Xander pouted.

Buffy giggled. She tried to hold it back but there was no use. Spurts of giggle leaked out around the hand pressed to her mouth, and she gave up trying to hold it back and giggled for all it was worth.

"I don't see how it's so funny, Buff." Xander bitched.

"Xander you're afraid of clowns but SPIKE! William the freakin Bloody, doesn't bother you?"

"Yeah well, it'll be the death of us all, but I've gotten used to having him around. He's useful and not boring and male for a change from all this femality around here. Anyway don't look at me like that, he lurrrrves you. What did _you_ get him _Buuuffffyy_?"

Buffy's laughter cut off with a gasp. "Oh my God, I totally didn't get him anything. What am I gonna get _now_?"

Willow laughed to herself. It was all as she planned. She knew that getting Buffy caught up in proper gift giving etiquette would distract her from all her fake reasons for not including Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Christmas Chaos

**Chapter:** 3

**RATING:** T

**Author(s):** Jo Soulliere & Graphospasm

**Webpage:** N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Not sure of the pairings, if any as of yet, other than that of Willow/Tara ...

**Disclaimer:** We own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, We don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** Wow... 3 chappies in 1 day... what a record.. Heh J/K ... Read.. Review... Enjoy. :)

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** 1,2, & 3

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Jan. 11, '06

* * *

Spike and Clem had finished watching _A Christmas Story_ some time ago, and were now in the middle of watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas. _Of course Spike had wanted to watch it, but he let the floppy eared, saggy skinned demon think it was at his request that it was being watched... Why let on that there is some sentimental youth still inside, if you don't have to? 

A commercial break had just come up and Spike had left his seat in front of the tele to get his bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard when he hear a slight commotion outside his crypt. "Bloody hell." he said, and headed for the door. "Doesn't anyone know how to let a fellow be, on such a holy evening? I have half a mind to go rip their faces off..." Spike frowned. "Well, at least if they're demons."

"Watch it Spike, you almost sound like you're starting to enjoy the idea of celebrating Christmas."Clem said.

"Yeah, well... Maybe I am?" Spike countered. "Or maybe I just like the idea of an evening of no hassles to be had for once." He said as he opened the door to his crypt and stepped outside looking around.

"All right, I know you're there. Come out and tell me what you want before I-" Spike started threatening.

"Before you what?" Buffy asked as she stepped around a bush at the corned of the small building, into view, followed closely by the rest of the scoobies. "Lick us to death?" she giggled.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you slayer?" Spike said in low tones.

Buffy raised her eyebrows and gave him a look of defiance. "In your dreams, Spike." she said.

"Every night, Love." Spike shot back and gave her a smile.

"Oh, god, shoot me now, someone please." Xander said with a look of disgust on his face.

Spike turned to regard him for a moment, looked as if he were going to say something, then turned back to Buffy and said "I didn't think I'd see the lot of you tonight. What are you doing here, don't you have some where to go to celebrate... with loved ones or something like that?"

"Well we thought we'd come spread some Christmas cheer and make things all festive around here." Willow gave him a smile. "After all, I'm sure you get lonely too, and need friends around once in a while."

Spike looked at her and gave a small smile. "Friends huh. Is that what we all are now?" He asked, taunting the redhead.

"Well, some of us." Buffy said.

"Well, might as well come in then." Spike said, stepping aside to let his uninvited visitors enter.

* * *

It was getting later in the evening and everyone was enjoying themselves despite the effort some of them made to hide it. Everyone had, had a few drinks and were quite relaxed and comfortable with the surroundings. Despite protests from Buffy and Spike, the crypt had been magically transformed into a cheerful hall of Christmas fun, with a tree and lights, and ornaments, garland, holly, stockings, and mistletoe all hanging in their respectively proper places. Spike's protests had been purely from the view point that it was a bit too much cheer for a vampire, where as Buffy's stemmed from the stand point that too much needless magic was bad. 

"God, Buff! You sound like Giles. I thought we'd gotten rid of that stuffy way of thinking for at least one night." Willow said. "I'm no Christian but here I am celebrating with you guys, if I can make exceptions for what I believe, so can you." She nodded her head and continued strewing her magical decorations about the room.

Buffy sighed with resignation. There was no point in arguing when Willow set her mind to something.

"And now, Spike," Willow said "we have one special gift for you, that we hope will serve you well for as long as you are living in this crypt."

Spike looked at the witches. "All this cheer isn't enough, I get more? Aren't I the lucky one today." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like this, though." Tara said. "It's something Willow and I have been discussing for a while." She looked at Willow.

"We thought that with you being mostly defenseless and all, at least against humans, that we would do something to help keep you protected whenever you were within the walls of this crypt." Willow said.

Spike raised his eyebrow. "So..." he said.

"So," Tara said "we are going to do a protection spell on your crypt."

"What! You can't do that!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Why not?" Willow turned to ask her friend.

"Well, because. He's evil. You can't protect him."

"Buffy, he's harmless." Willow said.

"Hey, standing right bloody here!" Spike said. "I can hear you. I am not harmless."

"Yeah, you're a real killer, big boy." Willow said and turned back to Buffy. "Buffy, He can only protect himself against other demons. Any human could walk in here at anytime and do anything to him, and he wouldn't be able to stop them. He's done a lot to help us recently, and I think we owe him at least a little bit of protection."

"Buff, I think I have to agree with the girls on this one." Xander said quietly. "We owe him a bit of thanks, and he's been trying to prove himself to us. I owe him for saving Anya, at the very least."

"Yeah, what he said." Spike said.

Buffy sighed. "I don't like it. But... Fine. Do what you want."

And with that, Willow and Tara set things up to do the protection spell on Spikes crypt. A few moments later they were casting the spell.

"Goddess, protect this crypt and he who dwells within it. Let no one pass it's threshold who intends harm to fall upon another."

The witches looked at one another, then turned to face everyone else and smiled.

"That's it?" Spike asked.

"Yep. Short. Sweet. To the point." Willow said.

"Hopefully not a very sharp point." Spike joked.

Willow chuckled and slapped him on the arm. "Who knew you were so funny, you big kidder!" she teased the vampire. "Anyway, that should take care of it. Now, shall we get back to the festivities? We haven't had dinner yet."

At the mention of dinner everyone instantly agreed that it was a good idea, and watched as the witches set forth to create the most fabulous feast that any of them had ever seen in their lives, or un-lives.


End file.
